Más que suficiente
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Harry pensó que podría echarse a llorar en los siguientes minutos si no cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada para no salir de allí en doscientos quince años.


_Yo simplemente necesitaba publicar esto *risas, huye*_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece... y esas cosas._

 **Summary:** _Harry pensó que podría echarse a llorar en los siguientes minutos si no cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada para no salir de allí en doscientos quince años._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre)._ _Menciones de mpreg. Intento raro de fluff._

* * *

 **Más que suficiente**

—Tommy —Harry apretó sus labios para ocultar el bostezo y sacudió su cabeza—. Es tarde. Es hora de dormir.

El diminuto bebé en sus brazos soltó otro de sus gorjeos felices. Harry pensó que podría echarse a llorar en los siguientes minutos si no cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en una almohada para no salir de allí en doscientos quince años, cuando Tommy ya fuera un maldito lord heredando a su padre y él ya no tuviera que estar asegurándose de que durmiera correctamente sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Tommy —Harry arrulló más a su bebé contra su cuerpo, sus dedos deslizándose suavemente por las blancas mejillas en una caricia tierna—, _es hora de dormir_ —repitió, con voz baja y suave, en un vano intento de que el bebé comprendiera el mensaje tras su tono. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que el ruido del agua corriendo en el baño significaba un baño fresco y que la pequeña manta afelpada que tenía era suya, lo suficientemente suya para reclamarla con morros y lloriqueos aún cuando Harry la tomaba para lavarla. Pero Tommy, en ese momento, no parecía en absoluto lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que su voz significaba que era la hora de dormir.

O quizá sí lo era. Quizá sólo estaba fastidiándolo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, desechándolo como imposible. El bebé tenía solamente dos meses, era imposible que fuera tan astuto como para hacer algún acto deliberadamente tan malvado. Aunque, considerando de quién era hijo…

Harry suspiró y tarareó en voz baja una vieja canción de cuna. No había tenido en absoluto una infancia donde una madre amorosa (en su defecto, tía con un poco de aprecio por él) le cantara canciones de cuna en las noches de tormenta. Tom había sido quien se había encargado de cubrirlo de caricias sobre su vientre redondeado y susurrar canciones de cuna perdidas en viejos años hasta que Tommy dejaba de patear y Harry podía cerrar los ojos, dormir por fin.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el pequeño demonio ya había estado quitándole el sueño incluso antes de nacer. Pero al menos en esos momentos Tom estaba a su lado, sus ojos profundos mirándole con quizá demasiado aprecio, mucho más de lo que Harry había sido mirado alguna vez. Desde que Harry había ido, asustado, a contarle que podría estar quizá _un poco embarazado,_ teniendo en cuenta siempre la situación bélica en la que se encontraban, ambos en lados opuestos de una guerra quizá innecesaria desde el momento en que Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter sucumbieron a la tensión sexual para pensar en "matarse" de otras miles de formas posibles y probables… Tom nunca lo había dejado solo. Había fingido un secuestro, claro, para mantener su fachada, pero Harry jamás había dado algún tipo de comunicado y Tom tampoco había pedido un rescate, simplemente diciendo que lo mantenía con vida y a su lado, siempre buscando formas de que Dumbledore y la maldita orden dejaran de luchar de una vez por todas.

A Harry casi no le importaba. Lo que _sí_ le importaba era que, con sus seis meses de embarazo, una barriga que le molestaba para _vivir,_ en resumidas cuentas, Tom haya decidido acabar la guerra una vez por todas como parte activa en lo que se demoraría un par de días… quizá menos de dos semanas.

Tommy tenía dos meses y Tom aún no había regresado. Harry sabía, por supuesto que sabía, que Tom volvería. Leía en El Profeta y veía sus ataques, veía fotografías donde se lo enfocaba como un glorioso dios de la muerte con su varita en alto y sombras de sangre en su rostro. No podía hacer más que acariciar las crueles imágenes y echar la cabeza atrás, hablándole a Tommy con dulzura sobre su padre y todo lo que había hecho por ambos. Pero en ese momento las palabras parecían poco, y lo que necesitaba era al maldito de Tom Riddle allí, limpiándole las lágrimas de frustración del rostro y cuidando a su pequeño hijo, dejándolo dormir. Simplemente dormir.

Tommy lo había despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada. Del día anterior. Eran la una de la madrugada, sus rodillas temblaban, sus párpados pesaban y sólo podía pensar en lanzarse delante de un Avada para a ver si de ese modo conseguía descansar un poco.

El bebé gorjeó una risa de nuevo totalmente divertido y entretenido por su canto, extendiendo sus manitos y luego volteando el rostro un poco, y Harry suspiró, recargándose contra la pared y lanzándole miradas anhelantes a su cama.

—Shh —murmuró—. Vamos, Tommy. Es hora de dormir. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? Así te relajas un poco.

El bebé soltó otro de sus balbuceos incomprensibles. Harry lo arrulló en su pecho, dejándolo acomodarse contra el latido de su corazón, Tommy revolviéndose un poco hasta encontrar el lugar indicado. Sólo necesitaba relajarlo para que luego durmiera en su pequeña cuna, porque claro, el pequeño Tommy _no_ dormía en brazos. Qué va. Era un pequeño lord, y necesitaba su cuna de oro.

—Había una vez… —murmuró, intentando improvisar algo. Su cerebro estaba seco— un muchacho que tuvo un bebé. Y que el bebé era terriblemente adorable. Y precioso. E inteligente. Y, a lo mejor, sabía que su papá quería dormir, y no lo dejaba exactamente por eso, porque era tan inteligente que solamente quería fastidiar a su papá de alguna forma por quitarle su manta. ¿No es así?

Tommy soltó un gorjeo de risa infantil. Harry lo hubiera dejado en ese momento en su cuna con el corazón roto si no fuera porque Tommy siguió riendo, quizá divertido trazando líneas en su camiseta con los dedos, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry sintió que sus rodillas se aflojaban, pero por lo menos esta vez no era por el sueño.

—Eres un niño hermoso —murmuró Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y pasándole los dedos por el escaso cabello oscuro, recorriéndole el rostro y tocándole la punta de la nariz. Tommy echó a reír—. No es hora de jugar. Es hora de dormir. Dormir. _Dormir._

Lo peor de la mirada de Tommy era que no sólo parecía comprender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, sino que parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Siguió haciendo pequeñas muecas, riéndose, extendiendo sus manos. Harry gruñó frustrado, tarareando nuevamente en voz baja, Tommy luciendo totalmente divertido al respecto con sus gorjeos de bebé, su expresión ensoñada, sus mejillas hinchadas en sus sonrisas cargadas de ternura. El pecho de Harry se rompió en un sollozo. El reloj parecía paralizado en la madrugada, y su cama lucía _tan_ cómoda…

Bostezó, sin apretar del todo los dientes, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos por debajo de las gafas que quedaron torcidas sobre su rostro. Deseó que las lágrimas de sus ojos fueran por el bostezo, pero en vano seguían cayendo una tras otra, una tras otra, una tras otra…

Tommy soltó una risita y un gorjeo incomprensible. Harry lo estrechó contra su pecho, besó suavemente su cabeza antes de dejarlo en su pequeña cuna y salir de la habitación, seguido de los sonidos molestos de sus lloriqueos.

Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo inhalando profundamente, sus ojos latiendo, su cabeza latiendo y dejándose derrumbar en llanto. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba llorando, sólo que no podía detenerse, que Tommy no se dormía, que todo estaba transformándose en un caos, que necesitaba ayuda, que no podría solo, que echaba de menos a Tom, que echaba de menos la calma, que echaba de menos su tranquilidad…

—¿Harry?

Harry alzó la vista de pronto, chillando con un sonido sordo cuando observó a Tom acercándose a él por el pasillo. Muy bien, ahora se había vuelto loco, seguramente estaba teniendo alucinaciones porque sería imposible que Tom llegara así, tranquilo y campante, arrastrando una túnica bajo el brazo y expresión relajada.

Pero su tacto cuando lo alzó en un abrazo era tan cálido, tan real…

—Tom —sollozó. Tom lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

—Harry —murmuró, bajo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé…?

Harry sólo sollozó con fuerza. Tom lo sujetó casi con rudeza, el pánico haciéndole temblar los dedos de forma nerviosa.

—¿Harry…?

Harry alzó la mirada. En esos ojos, los mismos ojos que Tommy tenía, podía ver el miedo.

—No quiere dormir —sollozó al final Harry, rompiéndose en llanto. Tom se demoró un par de segundos en suspirar y relajarse, cargarlo en sus brazos como si él fuera un pequeño y adentrarse en la habitación para dejarlo en la cama suave y mullida.

—Tom… —murmuró, observándolo con los ojos nublados por el cansancio. Tom negó y besó su frente, suave.

—Duerme. El bebé duerme —le respondió, señalando la cuna y acercándose a ella, mirando con embelesamiento la pequeña criatura durmiendo en su interior. Su sonrisa se curvó en burlona malicia mientras observaba a Harry de reojo—. Me sorprende que sea tan guapo como yo teniéndote como padre.

Harry soltó una risotada adormecida.

—Recuérdame patearte mañana —farfulló. Tom rió mientras Harry se dejaba llevar por el sueño con la última imagen grabada en sus retinas de el padre de su hijo, mirándolo con todo el afecto que se hallaba en esos ojos tan intensos.

Ya mañana podrían ponerse al día, Harry con todo lo que significaba la guerra y Tom con todo lo que significaba su hijo. Sólo esperaba que Tom no se enfadara tanto por también haber llamado a su hijo Tom… o haberle dado una manta con los colores de Gryffindor que Tommy había adoptado como su favorita. Pero aún les quedaba una eternidad de tiempo para disfrutar con su pequeño, y si Tom quería algún tipo de decisión sobre los asuntos más vitales de la crianza de un recién nacido como el nombre y demás, bien podrían tener otro. Aunque de momento con Tommy, su cama llevándoselo al descanso, y Tom recostándose a su lado en algún momento de la noche, era más que suficiente.


End file.
